A remote-access computing environment may include a virtualization server configured to provide virtual machines for client devices. During remote interactive sessions, the client devices may display application output generated by an application remotely executing on the virtualization server.
The application output displayed at the client devices may have sensitive or proprietary content. An unscrupulous user of one of the client devices receiving the sensitive or proprietary content may take a photograph or a screen shot of the display so as to record the sensitive or proprietary content. Taking a photograph or a screen shot of the display during a remote interactive session may be referred to as an out-of-band analog attack.
The user who took the photograph with sensitive or proprietary content may then digitize the photograph and send over the Internet. Consequently, there is a need to deter and detect such leakage of sensitive or proprietary content in the context of remote interactive sessions.